Headcanon After Headcanon
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: A series of oneshots revolving around each of the headcanons I have for this wonderful and joyous movie. I warn you, there's a lot of them! Ranging from distant relations, possible romances and even what Jamie and the gang get up to in the future!
1. Chapter 1

**Headcanon:** _Jack and Jamie are distantly related through Jack's sister - confirmed to possibly be true by Peter Ramsey even though Jack's sister was meant to represent Sophie more so than Jamie. Peter has also stated that they wish they had had movie time to explore the idea._

* * *

Jamie coughed as dust blew up in his face from the box he'd just opened. The now thirteen year old was sat on his knees in the attic looking through old family relics, wanting to find something worthwhile for his soon to be due history homework. He could distantly hear Sophie and Abby playing together in the garden and charging about the house beneath him which made him smile. He was always happy to see his sister enjoying her childhood at it's best, even if it did seem simple to everyone else.

As he was looking through various boxes and photo albums, Jamie had the mild thought that perhaps he would find something about his father. His mother never talked about him anymore, and he, himself, only had very fuzzy memories of the man. And suddenly his thoughts drifted onto Jack Frost - not that this surprised him much anymore in the three years he'd been believing in the winter spirit.

Jack hadn't told him anything about his own past but he had helped him with history homework before now and then - having your best friend in the world be over three hundred years old certainly had it's perks. Jack had told him only that he had lost his memories when he first became known as the personification of winter and that Tooth was helping him recover more of them gradually every other week or so.

But Jamie knew that Jack had been watching Burgess change and adapt over the many years of his existence. Perhaps he knew something on his family! With that brilliant idea in mind, Jamie grabbed some of the family relics and made his way down from the attic and back to his room where everything was carefully dumped onto his bed.

He shifted through them all again, thinking that maybe a second look would spark some interest, when a familiar creaking of his bedroom window signalled the arrival of the very person he was going to go looking for.

"Hi Jack," Jamie greeted and then groaned slightly when Jack chuckled. "Stooop..."

"I can't help it buddy, the squeakiness of your voice breaking is much too amusing for me" Jack floated over and sat on the bedside table, looking down at the items taking up Jamie's bed space curiously. "What's going on here?"

"History assignment. I have to write something interesting about my family, and I was hoping you could help me just now actually!" Jamie looked up at his best friend and idol with large, sparkling brown eyes. "You've been around for a really long time and seen Burgess change over the years. Do you think you might know something about my family? Either my father's side of Bennett or my mother's side of...actually I don't think she ever said".

"Well didn't I turn up just in time, eh? Find some photographs or something and I might be able to help out in some way" the winter spirit replied and set his staff up against the wall before joining Jamie's side. Jamie glanced up at him and Jack obeyed his silent plea, sitting cross-legged and allowing Jamie to sit in the space between his legs, resting his small back against his chest gently and Jack's arms snaked loosely around his waist.

Many hours ticked by - Jamie's mother came up to offer him lunch - before Jack gasped, finally recognising something familiar. His pale hand snatched up a faded photograph showing a woman, a little girl and a young man. Jack's breath hitched and caught in his throat and Jamie watched as he silently gulped.

The young boy place his hand on Jack's arm gently and called his name. "Jack...? Are you okay? Is it something bad?"

"N-No...I-it's not bad, kiddo, I promise," Jack replied, shaking his head and closing his eyes as he felt tears prick in the corners. He blew out a slow, long breath and reopened his blue eyes before he handed the picture over to Jamie. "Take a look. Recognise anyone?"

With a raised eyebrow in concern at Jack's suddenly out of character behaviour, Jamie took the photo and looked carefully at it. His brown eyes scanned over the faces before they widened when he took in the features of the young man. He then looked back and forth between the photograph and Jack, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. There was no way. There was no way this was happening in reality.

Surely he'd just fallen asleep and was dreaming all this up thanks to Sandy, right?!

He placed the photo down, pushed the boxes away gently before twisting around and attacking Jack with a tight squeeze around his waist and he began to laugh joyfully.

"We're related! We're actually related! Wow oh wow oh wow! I can't believe it!" He jumped up and bounced on the bed a little. It didn't take long for Jack to get caught up in the excitement and whoop in joy with a quick backflip in the air.

"Well then kiddo, looks like we've got more in common than we originally thought! Man, my little sister must've done well after I left everyone so suddenly..." His voice was tinted with sadness but pride was more evident. "But Jamie?"

"Yeah Jack?"

"I don't think it'd be the wisest idea to write about how Jack Frost is actually one of your ancestors".

Jamie beamed before he burst into a fit of laughter along with Jack. So perhaps his classmates and teacher wouldn't believe him if he ever told anyone, but his friends definitely would since they also believed in the spirit of winter known as Jack Frost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Headcanon:** _Jack lost his memories because he died while the others did not._

* * *

"So how did you and the others die?" Jack suddenly asked North as he watched the Guardian of Wonder work at his desk in the small little office full of interesting ice sculptures. Jack had become quite used to assisting the older man with his prototype projects. The Guardian of Fun could claim to be busy, but there were plenty of occasions where he would find himself with plenty of time and very little to do, and so North had somewhat taken him up as an apprentice of sorts. After all, who better to ask about entertaining children of the world than the Guardian of Fun himself.

"Die? I do not believe vat we died to become Guardians. We were chosen, Jack" North replied, a little surprised but shrugging it off a little. Jack had become known for asking all sorts of questions about Guardianship. Though he had not asked about their pasts before, nor been so specific.

"But how did you become immortal spirits then? If I had to die saving my sister to be chosen by MiM then...then why weren't you guys? It doesn't seem fair..."

North paused in his work and glanced up at the young boy, who was perched on the edge of his desk watching him work while fiddling with his staff, twirling it in his fingers. He saw the flicker of shame in his eyes and sighed softly. North stood and walked around to put his hand on Jack's shoulder gently, giving it a gentle squeeze. Jack looked up in surprise a little and shot the older man a small smile very briefly.

"Jack, we are all different in our own way. Each story is different. Yours is very, very special and one of immense bravery. It makes you one of the truest Guardians. Our stories come together into one and there are others out there that you may have little to no knowledge of. And vat is okay".

Jack blinked. "I know. But, I can't help but wonder, how come I lost my memories and you didn't? Is it...could it be because I died? Is that why I lost them and didn't know I had a life before I was Jack Frost?"

"Hm...I believe Tooth may have more of the answers you're looking for, but from what we know now, it would seem to be the most likely case scenario".

"Then I'll go and see Tooth! Unless you still need me here...?"

North chuckled low and patted Jack's shoulder before ruffling his hair playfully, a few stray snowflakes fluttering to the ground. "Hahaha, you're free to go! But thank you for your help, Jack".

"Not a problem!" The Guardian of Fun laughed before he left through an open window and flew off toward the Tooth Palace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Headcanon:** _When Jack tried to attempt getting into North's once again, a yeti gave him his hoodie in the hope of keeping him away - I like this idea still, although William Joyce himself has stated that Jack's hoodie is actually from Ye Oldie Outfitters of Urban Yore._

* * *

Jack stood outside the North Pole's hidden workshop with a sly grin on his face. Today would be the day he'd finally get past the yeti security just beyond the doors and see what the workshop was like for himself. Perhaps even Santa himself would greet him and welcome him with open arms, to which Jack would scoff under his breath and turn his back. He'd been existing for how long now? And yet none of these wondrous Guardians of Childhood had even spared him a second glance. Him! A child himself!

With a puff of his chest, the young spirit strode up to the doors and knocked loudly like he always did. He stood aside and pressed himself against the wooden frame of the building best he could and as the door was opened by a yeti, Jack ducked beneath the creature's arm and shot inside leaving the yeti confused as to who could've knocked.

The warmth from being indoors hit him like a flamethrower to the face and he shuddered from the sudden change in temperature. When he recovered, his beautiful blue eyes widened with childlike excitement glimmering in them. Everything about the place was just so magical! The bright colours, the warm hustle and bustle of the yetis busy at work and the elves causing some mischief of their own - Jack was a little fond of the little guys in pointy hats.

He took in everything going on about him as much as he could, eyes darting every which way as the sights and sounds of the workshop filled his senses. His wonder was cut short when he felt an all too familiar hand land with a tight grip on his shoulder and he sighed, twisting his neck to look behind him.

"Hey Phil, long time no see, eh?" He gave the yeti a sheepish grin before being dragged out of the workshop and tossed out into a nearby snowbank. "Hey!"

Did Santa know how his yetis treated a child? Jack was near enough certain he wouldn't approve, yet here he was still shut out from the goings on inside the North Pole residence. Jack sighed and picked himself up, dusting off his shawl and shirt of snow when something soft and navy blue hit him square in the chest. There was a grumbling word from Phil and a slam of the door sending up a puff of snow.

Jack blinked and looked down to see that he'd been thrown a navy blue hooded sweater. Was this a gift for him? If so he was thankful even if a bit ironic. He unlatched his shawl and dropped it before he shrugged the hoodie onto his thing body and found that it fitted him exceptionally well. Maybe it was a little big in places but alas it was cozy and comfortable to wear. He picked up his shawl and looked at it fondly.

He'd had this ever since the night he'd emerged from the lake back in Burgess. He'd keep it hidden safely in one of the trees, he decided. With once look back at the workshop building, Jack took off into the sky with a small hoot and caught the wind to carry him back home to his lake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Headcanon:** _Jack has an ultimate fear of drowning - other than his previous fear of forever being alone and not fitting in with the Guardians, as stated by Pitch, after Jack learnt of his death, I believe he would have a fear of drowning if not deep water itself._

* * *

Jack stood at the side of the room with his arms wrapped around his bare waist while he trembled. Since when did North have a swimming pool built into the building?! And a deep one at that! And even worse, he couldn't freeze the thing for his own safety! It was somewhat strange. Jack had never feared deep water before. He'd never once thought of the possibility of drowning since he'd figured out his immortality. And yet, ever since he'd learnt of his death as a human before becoming Jack Frost - drowning after falling through the icy pond he now ironically and fittingly called home in order to save his sister - Jack had feared the dark watery depths whenever he came by them. Whether it be in a cave system, a swimming pool like now, anything that had deep water and an unseen below.

But wild thoughts nagged at his mind. Was it possible for him to die again somehow? The others sometimes mentioned that there were other Guardians out there, but where were they? Why didn't they attend the meetings when North let loose the northern lights? What had happened to them? And then there was the story he'd overheard about MiM's bodyguard and protector - the first Guardian - he'd died, hadn't he? Or disappeared somewhere...somehow... The Guardians had never brought up the fact after Jack had questioned them once about it. They'd just stayed silent and given him no response aside from casting sorrowful looks in all directions while Tooth had squeezed his shoulder before hugging him, her feathers twitching ever so slightly.

He glanced over to where he'd hung his hoodie and longed to drag it back over himself. Safe. Warm. Well, not that the warmth mattered too much in a sense but it was still comforting nonetheless. His dirty white shirt and torn pants were hung with it with his staff leant against the wall, tucked neatly out of the way. Hey he may be careless sometimes but even he knew a safety hazard when he saw one. He couldn't help but shudder, stood in only some light blue swim shorts that North had specifically made for him.

To be quite honest, Jack had been fine with the idea of swimming. Until he'd seen how deep it was. And then all of a sudden his fear had come rushing into his body like the most sheer ice storms and he felt like the type of child to run and hide behind their mother and cling to her dress in fear. Had he ever done that when he was human? He still was to regain all his memories but he was getting there, little by little with Tooth's guidance. He liked to think he'd always been the brave and goofy type of boy, just like he was now, but sometimes he'd seen Jamie get scared of the simplest things when he'd been really small and fairly new to the world around him. He came to the conclusion that he must've been like that too at least once or twice.

"Jack, come join!" North's booming voice echoed loudly, cutting him from his thoughts and returning him to reality. Jack looked over to where he saw the Guardian of Wonder trying to splash Bunny along with Sandys help. The Pooka was grumbling and kept having to shake out his fur from where he was perched on the sidelines. "Or is vater too hot for vinter spirit?"

Jack shook his head reassuringly. "I'm fine, I'm just..." he trailed off with a sigh, not being able to come up with an excuse in time. He heard Tooth approach him before he saw her. She knew something was affecting him due to his memory - the Guardian of Memories would, after all.

"Jack?" Her voice was so soft with concern it made his heart beat that tiny bit faster.

Swallowing thickly, Jack blinked slowly and let out a soft breath of air. "I'm just a little...afraid" And he felt the need to hang his head when he heard North and Bunny's joint laughter fill their air. He could feel his face flush with embarrassment before Tooth's sharp tone halted everything.

"Stop it, both of you! Some Guardians you two are, making someone feel more awful than they already do. You two should be shamed of yourselves!" Her arms were crossed over her chest firmly, her amethyst eyes narrowed in focus. "Idiots," she muttered beneath her breath but Jack caught it.

"Hey, Tooth...thanks but it's alright, they don't know what happened to me and I-I don't blame them for it so-"

"So what happened to ya?" Bunny asked with a flick of his long ear. "What makes ya so 'fraid of a little ol' water?"

Tooth's expression softened as she turned back to Jack. The Guardian of Fun met her eyes and gave her the best comforting smile he could manage before he stepped back to lean against the wall and told the four Guardians his story.

Even though Tooth had partly already known, she was still just as touched as the others by the end of it. Bunny and North shared a guilty look and Sandy ruffled Jack's hair affectionately in comfort. Jack smiled a little as he drew Tooth into a light hug. She nuzzled him a little and he felt his heart pick up the pace a little bit.

"Jack...ve are very sorry for laughing" North's voice was quieter than usual. Bunny grumbled something along the lines of an apology until Baby Tooth chirped at him and made him apologise properly.

"It's fine you guys, I'm okay, honest" Jack chuckled a little. "You guys know now so...no worries, right?"

"Da! Boy iz vight!" North boomed and laughed before grabbing Bunny and pulling the poor Pooka in with a large splash.


	5. Chapter 5

**Headcanon:** _Jack used to be extremely fond of Bunny and thus cause the blizzard of '68 in hopes the Pooka would take notice - he planned a positive outcome._

* * *

The boy hung his head guiltily as the giant Pooka looked him up and down displeasingly, tapping a large foot mildly and arms crossed over his puffed out chest. The boy peeked up at him, holding his staff behind his back with his hood up. He hadn't meant to cause this much of a snowstorm. All he'd wanted to do was get the Easter Bunny's attention. He'd been fond of the idea of a giant bunny hopping around the world delivering eggs. He'd also been ignored for so long that he'd become desperate and had done the first thing that came to mind - cause a blizzard.

And it had backfired immensely.

The Pooka had found him, pinned him to a wall and raised his fist. The boy had ducked and squirmed away, backing up in surprise, shock, and fear. The Pooka's green eyes were hard and narrowed, blazing with fury. Honestly, he'd flee if he wasn't ironically frozen in place. Blue eyes wide and almost tearful. The Pooka growled at him slightly, threatening. This couldn't be the legendary character he'd heard about, could it? For real?

"So. This was your doing, huh?" The Pooka growled again. The boy only nodded slowly and helplessly. "Great. Juuuust great".

"Sorry..." The boy mumbled softly. "Just wanted to get your attention..."

"Well sorry mate but I'm a little busy delivering some important googies to the little ankle-biters and whatnot, so I'll be on my way" He then began to hop away but paused and looked back at the boy over his shoulder. "Clear this mess up before tomorrow. Oh, and don't think I'll forget this little incident of yours. Jack Frost".


	6. Chapter 6

**Headcanon:** _After the events of the movie, all five Guardians went back to North's to fully celebrate and they had a massive group hug to which Jack ended up crying (and has denied it ever_ since).

* * *

Jack had to shake his head as he followed the four excited Guardians into the room where his very future had apparently been decided by his creator. Or rather, his reviver. Saviour? North immediately began to shout orders for the yetis and elves to begin playing music and performing as they had begun to do with Jack's arrival until he'd put an abrupt, icy stop to it all. But this time Jack decided to let them just get on with it, keeping clear to the sidelines to not risk being hit with a stick on fire or something. Though he still dismissed the shoe offering with just as much displeasure as before.

He watched as Sandy immediately reached for the eggnog and glugged down at least three glasses in the first ten minutes. Bunny and North soon got drunk enough on the stuff to link arms and prance around in a tipsy circle together. Baby Tooth chirped a congratulations in Jack's ear as she tugged on his hood. Tooth couldn't stop herself from giggling at her friends before she also couldn't resist giving Jack another satisfying embrace to which this time he was expecting it.

His hands instinctively landed on her waist once more and he swore his heart was pounding faster than the music as his blue eyes locked with her purple duo. The feathers on her wrists tickled his neck gently before one of her hands moved upward to slowly caress her fingers through his snowy white spikes. In that moment, Tooth caught herself and flew back a little distance between them, a sheepish, apologetic smile curving her lips.

But they soon ended up close again when North crushed them both in a drunken hug alongside Bunny and Sandy. The Guardian of Wonder did nothing but laugh loudly and the others joined in until Jack's eyes began to water and his laugher turned to soft, joyous crying. The group was forced to disperse by the mini fairies and Jack furiously wiped at his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry guys, I'm alright! Just...this is all so much, y'know? Only a day ago I'd been on my own for three hundred years and then all of a sudden I-I get to hang with you guys a-and defeat the Boogeyman and find out who I really am a-and it just-"

"It's okay Jack, take a deep breath, okay?" Tooth suggested reassuringly.

He swallowed with a nod and took a deep breath before exhaling slowly. He felt Bunny brush a paw against his shoulder, missing a pat in his drunken state. Tooth shook her head in amused disbelief before Jack continued.

"I...I'm just really thankful. For everything! I've never had one person believe in me - literally or metaphorically or whatever - and then all of a sudden you guys want me to be part of your super cool awesome gang of super heroes and oh God that sounded weird, sorry I'm rambling again but I'm just thankful for it all and damn it I'm repeating myself dang it Jack-" he cut himself off and took another breath. "...I always wanted to be noticed. Just once. Just for something that wasn't me causing trouble. And now I have you guys and Jamie and the other kids and no doubt the little scamp will spread the news somehow, heheheh!"

Tooth pressed a finger to his lips when he went to talk again and giggled. "You haven't even drunk anything yet and you're already sounding as emotionally unstable as those three act. We're happy to have you with us Jack, you deserve this".

Jack chuckled before it turned into his usual full on laughter. He then took Tooth's hand and flew up, spinning her around with him and hovering in the light of the moon as it shone down upon his face proudly. They were proud of him. He was proud of himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Headcanon:** _Bunny calls Jack "Frostbite" in retort to Jack's nicknames of "Cottontail" and "Easter Kangaroo"._

* * *

Bunny found that he could only just tolerate the endless teasing and childlike behaviour of one and only Jack Frost. The winter spirit had certainly settled in well to being a Guardian and the Guardian of Hope was beginning to see more and more why MiM had indeed chosen such a lively spirit to be part of their group. Jack was a child himself, he'd been wandering the world and seen things change before his eyes, not having his own domain beside the lake in Burgess behind the home of his first believer. Jack was much more qualified to being a Guardian of Childhood than anyone would've ever thought possible.

But the nicknames. The nicknames he often taunted Bunny with certainly did get on his nerves. If his fur wasn't fluffing up against the cold then it was bristling ever so slightly with agitation. But Bunny had come up with an idea. A little piece of payback to catch the winter pest off guard. A retaliation that would give the Pooka the upper hand and he was darn proud of it. So the next time they all met for a gathering at the North Pole, Bunny put his plan in action.

"Yo Peter Cottontail, what's hoppin'?" Jack asked with a cheeky smirk as he entered through the open window where they could see the moon clearly. He landed a little unsteady, using his staff to straighten himself before Tooth expectantly hugged him along with a few of her fairies. North and Sandy greeted him with pats before Bunny's whiskers twitched with amusement. He wore a smug look on his face that had Jack puzzled. "You feelin' okay, Kangaroo?"

"Oh I'm feelin' just great...Frostbite".

The look on Jack's face was, to say the least, absolutely priceless while the other Guardians couldn't help but erupt in small fits of laughter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this took so long to get out! Pride Month ended up taking up more of my time than expected and then I've had a lot going on lately but we're gonna try getting back on track with these, and since it's summer now officially then what better way to continue on with a summery themed headcanon!**

* * *

 _Headcanon:_ _Bunny once tried taking Jack to Australia just to prove he indeed was not a kangaroo._

* * *

"Vacation?" Jack echoed North.

"Da! Vhat is vhat I said, no?" The former bandit looked puzzled for a moment but Jack just rolled his eyes with a small shake of his head. He'd gotten too used to not being fully understood from it happening too many times and he wasn't about to simplify things now.

"So, lemme get this straight; the oh so wonderful Guardians of Childhood that seem to never have a day in their lives to spare due to massive amounts of work, are willing to take a vacation? Really? Am I missing something here?" His sapphire eyes sought out Tooth, who's amethyst ones met his and the hummingbird hybrid could only give him a sheepish little shrug. Jack grumbled under his breath as he looked away and smirked when he saw Sandy giggling, having heard him.

"Naw mate, we just thought we'd sacrifice some of our time ta keep ya from botherin' anyone" Bunny didn't look up from the egg he was carefully painting in his paws as he spoke to which made Jack think was a contradiction of sorts and that the Pooka didn't particularly like the idea himself. Jack couldn't blame him.

"I don't get into trouble _that_ often," he huffed lightly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Since the beginning of the year it's only been..." he counted silently on his fingers and in his head "...six incidents? And at least more than half of those were not my fault. But anyways, where's this vacation then?"

"Somewhere perfect, mate, where you'll be nice and comfortable, I'm sure" Bunny's whiskers twitched in amusement which raised Jack's suspicions.

"Everyone! To de sleigh!" North boomed, throwing his arms up in a large sweeping motion. Jack could already imagine how Bunny's stomach was feeling.

X . X . X

"Australia?! Are you guys serious?!" Jack exclaimed as he leant over the side of the sleigh, only to have Tooth yank him back to what she deemed safe by the back of his hoodie. The winter spirit grumbled a little and slumped in his seat, crossing his arms. Though he couldn't help but smirk when he saw that Tooth wasn't quite able to contain her amusement at his behaviour.

"I thought it'd be a great idea ta show ya what kangaroos actually are" Bunny's whiskers twitched again before his expression changed into one of grimacing and his paws tightened their hold on the side of the sleigh, claws scraping against the wood. Those carrots earlier maybe weren't such a good idea.

Once Tooth managed to silently calm herself - Jack's sniggering was somewhat contagious - she left her perch on the edge of the sleigh to settle at Jack's side. "Are you alright with the weather? Being a winter spirit and-"

"Say no more Tooth, I'll be fine. We're going to a beach, right? Perfect~" His voice was a kind of purr and his sapphire eyes flashed and glinted with obvious mischief.

"North, he's already scheming and I ain't trustin' him with tha' look on 'is face" Bunny backed up a couple steps, keeping his green eyes on Jack.

Jack didn't even try to feign innocence, he just kept a mischievous look on his face and sat back for the remainder of the journey.

X . X . X

"JACK! UNFREEZE WAVES!" North shouted out to the boy who was currently occupying himself by having a fit of hysterics on the shoreline. Sandy, who had been with the older winter Guardian, waved frantic signals over his head.

Jack was laughing so hard that he was curled into himself while sat on the cooler box next to his staff that was stood into the sand. His arms wrapped firmly around his waist and trying hard to catch his breath before he would just end up in a giggling fit once again. "Too easy! Too easy!" He sniggered as he bent his head toward his chest. When he finally caught his breath without hacking into another fit of laughter, he uncurled himself and flopped onto the sand on his back, looking up at meet the stern looks of amethyst and emerald. "Hi" he greeted sheepishly.

"Make yourself useful Frostbite," Bunny had to stop himself from letting out a growl of annoyance, "Unfreeze them waves quickly. I got somethin' ta show ya".

"Something to show me? Aw Bunny, you shouldn't have" Jack half-cooed mockingly as he picked himself up to stand on his feet and dust himself off of sand. He turned to the ocean and waved his staff, unfreezing the waves. However he still got a kick out of it as he watched North and Sandy get swept away unexpectedly. As he chuckled at his own trick, Bunny yanked him away by his hood to which he sighed heavily and dragged his feet as he was forced to follow the Pooka. Tooth went to check on the other two Guardians.

Jack followed Bunny away from the beach until they came across a fairly large clearing full of tall upright creatures with fairly large ears, long tails and very big feet. A smaller version of themselves sat in some of the creatures' stomachs.

Bunny paused and crossed his arms, tapping one of his feet. "See those mate? _Those_ are kangaroos!"

Bunny watched as Jack looked back and forth between him and the kangaroos several times before he slapped a paw to his forehead and dragged it down his face when Jack simply responded with a "Yeah, I knew that all along".

* * *

 **That ending is bad, sorry, it's late and I'm kind of out of it. Next one will be better.**


	9. Important Notice

So...I'm not going to be posting anything here anymore.

Um, because I've been receiving these "reviews" from a guest account and a few of my friends said that they believe it's someone trying to hack into FF and so I'm going to be continuing some of my fics that I felt really interested in but they're going to move over to AO3 (Archive of Our Own) under the name that you can find on my profile.

The AO3 account was meant to be Uta no Prince-sama fanfiction only but due to this recent happening I've decided that instead of making a second AO3 account, I'm just going to upload on the one I already have.

So, if you see this note in a fic then please know that this is one of the multichapter stories that I plan to finish.

Thank you for understanding the situation in advance and I hope you follow the story over to AO3 when I have time to post all the current chapters there.

Bye X


End file.
